


Come Back?!

by ciju clytaemnestra (SeinnyaShizuka)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hey Say Jump - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Various genre, YAMACHII - Freeform, ay lap yu (tapi buhung), happy birtday ming, jangan gebug gue, yumachii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/ciju%20clytaemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen wants to hate him.<br/>No, them.<br/>But he just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Say Jump © Johnny’s and Associates  
> Warning: BL, (OOC), Alternate Universe, back-forth time lap, broken grammar (sorry), various pairing.  
> The things mentioned in this fic has nothing to do with real life.  
> This fiction will always be a fiction.

Chinen stared at his phone with a blank stare. His grip was fasten, and his jaw was harden, when he saw a lot of mails in his inbox. Mails, that came from a name whom he had listed into a blacklisted one in his mind since that day.

First message,

_“Chii, can I meet with you? I want to talk something.”_

The second one _,_

_“Chinen….”_

Third,

_“Chii, please answer me…”_

Fourth,

_“Yuri, please.This one is important, I promise you.”_

With one swept, he deleted all the messages, but he still felt uncomfortable. He was pissed, and he would like to shout in front of _his_ face. Asking, what does he wants, _now._

Okamoto Keito just shut his mouth. Seeing Chinen pissed as if he wants to throw his phone right away, he didn’t need further explanation about it. He just poked Chinen’s shoulder, reminding him that they need to go as soon as possible because the sun had gone back to its slumber, leaving them with the orange glimmering sunlight, and it means the gate of their school will be closed in one hour.

Chinen, who still drowned in his thought, just nodded his head, and Okamoto decided to go.

When he walked into the silent corridor, he had set in his mind, he needs— no, he has to tell Nakajima about it.

 _About him,_ who had treated Chinen like a temporary destination. When he would like to, he came, but at the same time, when he had it done, he left.

_Without any single word._

He walked, companied with the glimmering sunlight, he had his thought drown him even more. Echo, caused by his casual steps, can be heard clearly because there was no one there. Only him and Chinen (Nakajima accused them as crazy), the ones who still stayed in the school until evening, when the first day of final exam will be held in tomorrow morning.

“Keito,”

His steps stopped. He looked back after he heard rushed pace of stride (which he assumed as a hallucination) for a while.

He stood behind Okamoto, he was out of breath, and he held his knees while panting.

 “Kei—“

“What do you want?” he replied coldly.

“Chinen—“

“He doesn’t want to meet you. If you saw the reflection of what you did in these past years to him, you should have known that, without I’m telling you right now.”

* * *

 

 

Horikoshi Gakuen never been so quiet these past two days.

Located in Tokyo, that elite high school held an annual festival which made all of its students, under their own clubs, acted as the steering committee and fillers along-side with the main guest star in the d-day. That’s why, their festival always caught every teenagers attention in the society.

Actually, from one week event, there was only one day for general visitors could come. The rest was for internal, because Horikoshi was known for its reputation; a lots of actress and actors studied there. Don’t forget its super-strict regulation which made regular student won’t meet those _known_ people even though they had studied under the same institute. So, perhaps to prevent bad things, they only allowed general visitors to access Horikoshi in a very little amount of time.

Chinen Yuri was one of the regular students who had his hands full because of two things; Annual Festival, and the _secret agenda_ of the choir.

“Seniors, get yourself prepared. In a few minutes, the juniors will came, and one of you please picked up Yabu- _senpai_ and Inoo- _senpai_ in the front gate later. They will come, as the representative of alumnus.

Chinen started at his president with a lazy look. He was standing next to Nakajima this whole time. Meanwhile, his friend was busy with his camera, and Chinen felt useless.

From the very beginning, he never agreed with this internal tradition which will be held today. He hated to lose, but he wasn’t that type of bully—it’s not  bully, actually— who liked to made fun of the others even it was for the sake of their mental development. For him, it was just a form of wasting time.

He never understood, why they have to do this. Making fun of the juniors, and the juniors will voluntary being bullied by them only for that damn jacket and the election of the new president which he though, could be done in a _much more_ formal way.

Fine, whatever, just say him has no humor sense, but Chinen was in his lowest mood right now.

“Chii, help me, please.”

He was distracted because of the camera which Nakajima told him to hold.  Nakajima smiled awkwardly while laughing, saying that he needs Chinen to help him, because the others don’t want to do the documentation. They prefer to be in front of the lens, rather than holding it and caught every moment behind it.

He nodded. He’s an internet maniac, he knew lots of things about technology, so handling cameras was not a great deal for him.

Choir, his club, had gained permission from the headmaster to use the backyard this afternoon for _rehearsal._

_What kind of rehearsal. A quarter of it, I guess. The rest is bullshit._

While focusing the lens, from behind the camera, he saw his friends were chatting— please exclude Okamoto, because he was reading his super-thick English novel before Nakajima annoyed him just now. He looked at his wristwatch. Fifteen minutes had passed after briefing. It means, five more minutes, Okamoto will told the juniors to get themselves to the backyard.

And everything begins—

But that person hasn’t come, yet, they will start their _rehearsal_ in a blink of eyes.

 _That person_.

The reason why Chinen came today.

That person, who had made Chinen felt like a crazy. Always smiling when he saw his photo, his replies, even tho they were talking about unimportant things.

He sighed. He wanted to check his phone, but Nakajima called him to stay near him because the voice of Okamoto and their juniors footstep could be heard less than five meter from their standing spot.

In seconds, Chinen felt himself a little bit deaf, because of the shouts and the hooves of their running juniors suddenly attacked his membrane tympani. It was usual for them to run before rehearsal, however, they need to keep their health and it will help them to maintain their breath better. Singing in a group, a long breath is a main requirement.

But for the shouts, well, that one is unusual.

People said that singing in a group it means you need to connect your heart to each other in order to make a perfect harmony— but Chinen guess, today, that principle will only be a principle.

He started to take pictures along with Nakajima. Capturing every situation. He even walked upstairs and got a great shoot from the second-floor class window. He smiled, satisfied of this own works. He started to liking his position, leaving Nakajima behind at the ground, let him do the closed up shoot.

When he was customizing the camera again, his smile curved brightly.

Thanks to his spot and the camera, he caught that guy before anyone else did.

“Ryosuke!!”

He shouted, waving his hand while Yamada Ryosuke, his best friend slash secret crush, waved back and told him to go down. Chinen just shook his head. He said that he would like to treasure this moment for a little longer. Yamada just smiled and mouthed that he will wait for him.

His current mood had gone better than it was, thanks to Yamada. That guy smile was the natural cure of Chinen’s bad mood today, and he chuckled when he saw the president slap Yamada’s head because of his lateness.

Okamoto was giving him a signal, indicating that in three minutes, the juniors will stop running and continued by the primary exercise before going to the main event.

He went down and greeted Yamada with a poke on his waist.

“Ouch! Chii!”

“I’m sorry, it was your punishment for coming late. What the hell, Ryosuke, telling me to come a half hour before briefing and you are late for almost twenty minutes.”

Yamada laughed while Chinen was smiling again (he won’t count how much his smile appears today). Ah, he’s deeply in love with this chubby guy.

But yet, he didn’t dare to confess because he though it will have a great gambling— their friendship. He’ll just let the time do its work, and he hope Yamada realize his feeling towards him, eventually.

Yamada touched his arm, told him to follow him. And now they were in front of the juniors who still panting all the way, having their rest for a while before went to their exercise –push up, scout jump, sit up while mouthing vocal alphabet to train their breath maintaining—position.

Yamada just stand still, he looked at Nakajima Kento, one of their juniors who had his push up position in front of him.

He took the towel from Nakajima Kento’s bag side pouch, and put it under Nakajima’s hand.

“This is summer, the heat is on its extreme phase. Use this to prevent your hands from sunburn,” he said casually, and the Nakajima junior just nodded. Chinen realized the others also doing the same thing.

“This is not a bully, Chii. We won’t let them burn their own palms. Listen to the president’s direction when we had our last meeting the day before, he said that but you just let yourself in your deep thought. What’s wrong?”

Yamada approached and stared at him, as if he was reading Chinen’s mind.

“So— is that the reason why you begged me to come?”

He smiled mischievously, and patted Chinen’s head without answering the question. Chinen just let Yamada go, and giving hands to one of the juniors (he forgot his name— Chinen think it was Matsumura Hokuto or something sounds like that) like Yamada did before.

-x-

Chinen was still on his duty. Grabbed some pictures of those exercise, and some friends (by request, and Yamada filled almost a half of his camera because he was narcissists and handsome. A lot of girls in their choir wanted to take picture with him. Ah, he wished he could take a picture with him too).

He left them, and thanks God Nakajima was there, so he was the one whom Chinen sacrificed for taking the other member pictures with Yamada.

He let himself logging around the backyard. He felt enough of picturing those form of torture. He didn’t see any trace of the other students non-choir in the backyard. He didn’t know what kind of method his president had applied so he successfully prevent the non-choir people to go to backyard. Well, sometimes his president were scary, and Chinen prefer not to be involved in a trouble with him.

By the wind, he heard the ruckuses from the main building. In two days, the opening ceremony will be held. No wonder the students, especially the student council, never stayed in one certain place. It seems like their job will never vanished. More and more proposal, came. The student council president was his friend, Morimoto Ryutarou, and Chinen had enough hearing the groan from Morimoto related to festival stuffs these days.

He wanted to take a rest for a while, so he went to the tree which the bags of the seniors were put. He sat and started to look at his masterpieces earlier. Too much Yamada and his various expressions, so he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Chinen?”

He startled. He heard the voice, but he saw no one around him.

But wait— he saw _someone_ approaching from the main building.

Coated with their choir jacket, but as far as he remembered, their members are complete when Yamada came. So no one left. Then— who is this?

He narrowed his eyes, hoping that his eyesight became better so he can recognize who is this guy with choir jacket.

Zero point. It has nothing to do with eyesight by narrowing his eyes, so he decided to put the lens in front of him and zoomed it in.

He gasped.

“Nakayama… Yuma?”

Chinen blinked, not believing his eyes, and try to look from the camera lens once again.

“Chinen!”

He lost his words when he finally realized it was Nakayama Yuma. Their past member, before he resigned because he had to came back to his hometown, in Osaka.

“You are in Tokyo?! Since when?”

Chinen expression was so— perhaps he just shocked. In the past, Nakayama, him, and, Yamada always putted in the same subgroup to attend the performance which won’t require a full squad of choir, so they are quite close. But at the day when Nakayama’s absence number suddenly gone, he was the only one who didn’t know about his where about. Later he knew it from Yamada, because when Nakayama would like to tell Chinen, he was unreachable (according to Yamada’s story).

Nakayama laughed, “Long time no see, Chinen. A half year had passed, right?”

He nodded.

“I was here since yesterday, because I wanted to attend the festival. Will they still consider me as an internal one?” he chuckled and received a kick from Chinen on this feet.

“They won’t unless you were applying to this school again.”

“Actually, I am.”

He blinked once again.

“Excuse me what?”

“I-am-applying-to-Horikoshi-again.”

“You’re crazy Nakayama, you just left the school a half year ago and now you came back here? What the hell on earth just happened in your life?!”

“The principal allowed me, Chinen. Actually I went to Osaka these past six months because I need to treat my grandparents until my aunt, who was in England back then, back to Osaka. The principal knew it, he knew my grandparents so that’s why he let me to study here again.”

He let his jaw dropped. Man, how lucky Nakayama is. The entrance test of Horikoshi Gakuen was hard—and it needed not a small amount of money just for the enrollment. And once you get out, you won’t be able to study here again.

How lucky he is.

“So, where are the others, Chinen?”

“Are you trying to creep them up with your existence here?”

“Nope,” he grinned. “They already knew that I’m here today.”

“Include Yamada?”

“Yes!”

“How could no one told me that?! I feel so distanced right now. Far, far, away,”  Chinen pouted and Nakayama just shrugged his shoulder.

“Come on, I want to see it. Ah, I miss the old times.”

“If you want to feel it again, please do the sit up with them.”

“I’m just kidding, Chinen.”

-x-

As Nakayama said, the others already knew his coming, so they just greeted him casually— some of them were hugging him as if he had left for years.

“Yo, Yuma!”

Yamada approached them and hand a fist to Nakayama. It’s their own greeting. Nakayama greeted him back and the two of them started to talk random things. Chinen focused on Yamada’s bright smile, again. But Chinen couldn’t smile this time. He knew Yamada very well, so he knew behind that bright smile, he had something hidden, and it was bothering him. And Chinen dislike how Yamada looked so uneasy. Checking his phone every five minutes and looking at his wristwatch in every single occasion.

“Ryosuke,” he interrupted their conversation.

“I think you have something to do now? You’ve told me earlier, am I right?”

He lied. He just guessing, because Yamada behavior earlier told him so. Yamada never told him, so at first, Chinen can saw how shocked Yamada was. But then he played along with Chinen’s excuse.

“Ah— yes, you’re right. It’s the time. I need something to do. Well, will you excuse me, Yuma. We will have our conversation later!”

Yamada approached Chinen and gave him a slight hug while whispering “ _thanks”_ before he went out, running from the crowded and let himself do that _thing_.

“Chinen?”

Chinen ignored Nakayama. He just stared at Yamada’s back.

_Fuck._

He wish he could took his guess-yet-helping words earlier.

“Chii?”

Nakajima poked him. He nodded, forgetting his camera were still on his neck, and try to continue his job properly.

But he couldn’t let Yamada’s word fade.

Even though he wished to.

His mind just couldn’t .

“ _Thanks. Takaki-senpai had waited for me at the bus station nearby. I’m going to pick him up. Wait for me, okay?”_


End file.
